


Your Moment

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is too scared of the reporters to get out of the limo, until Tony comes up with a stress relieving technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Moment

“Loki, you have to get out of the car.” Tony insisted.

Loki shook his head. “I can't.” He hissed through his clenched teeth.

“It's not an option.” Tony stated.

“You're right. Getting out of this limo is not an option.” Loki replied.

Tony shifted on the seat and stared at him. Loki's fingers were wrapped around the front edge of the seat, knuckles white, fingers digging into the leather. A muscle in his jaw twitched from clenching his teeth too tight.

“This is your moment, Loki.” Tony nudged his arm. “Your triumphant switch from would be super villain to national hero. You have to get out of the car.”

“Can't.” Loki groaned. His brow furrowed in dismay.

“Are you scared?” Tony asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Loki screwed his eyes shut and nodded fractionally.

“You're kidding me? Tony huffed a chuckle. “You took on Doom single handedly but you can't get out of this limo and face the press?”

“Doom was easy. He just wanted to kill me.” Loki replied. “That lot.” He jerked his head in the direction of the window nearest the kerb. “Want to eat me alive.”

Tony laughed. “Well sure they do. That's what makes them money, but you don't need to worry about it. All you have to do is smile and wave. Steve and I will be doing all the talking.”

Loki screwed up his face. “They always twist what you say though. Make you out to be crazy and reckless.”

“I am crazy and reckless.” Tony laughed some more.

“That's not the point.” Loki insisted. “You risk your life for strangers and friends alike. They never report about that.”

Tony nodded. “True, but that doesn't sell as well.” He reached out and patted Loki's thigh. “Fuck, you're shaking.” He moved from the seat until he was kneeling in front of Loki, his hands resting on Loki's knees. “Come on buddy.” He soothed, rubbing his hands across Loki's thighs. “You're a big tough god. You can face the reporters.”

“Blow me, Stark.” Loki snarled tightening his death grip on the seat.

Tony tilted his head and looked at Loki. “If it would help?”

“What?” Loki gasped.

“Well, yeah.” Tony nodded. “It probably would. Stress relief and all that.”

“What?” Loki repeated, although this time it was more of a squeak.

Tony shifted, moving closer between Loki's legs. “Whaddya say, Lokes. I'm already on my knees for you. If I blow you will you get out of the car?”

Loki gaped at him, eyebrows up somewhere near his hairline, eyes wide. He was aware he was probably doing a very good impersonation of a stunned guppy, but he couldn't believe what he thought Tony was suggesting.

Tony patted his thigh and Loki suddenly became hyper aware of the location of Tony's hands on his thighs and of all his blood suddenly rushing south from his brain.

“Yes or no, Lokes?” Tony asked and Loki nodded slowly. Tony moved his hands further up Loki's thighs and unfastened his suit trousers. Loki wasn't wearing underwear and his erection sprang free unbidden.

Tony chuckled. “And you promise you'll get out of the car?”

Loki nodded again, too stunned to even think of words let alone speak them and then Tony was lowering his head and licking his cock and Loki almost, almost, had a heart attack right there. He certainly forgot how to breath for a moment, because Tony, knew exactly what he was doing and Loki couldn't remember the last time anyone had taken that kind of an interest in him and oh fuck yes, Tony was sucking and licking in all the right ways and Loki was not going to embarrass himself by coming yet, but Asgard above he wanted to.

Tony was humming a tune Loki didn't recognise, but it was vibrating his cock in a way he had never felt before and he decided right then and there that he would follow Tony anywhere, as long as he always did this first. His fingers had loosened their death-grip from the seat, one hand now had a grip on Tony's shoulder, the other tangled loosely in his hair and he had remembered how to breath. Was gasping and panting and trying to restrain himself from thrusting into Tony's mouth and Tony was wiggling his tongue in the slit of Loki's cock, grazing his teeth down the length and then, then when Loki was seriously thinking he couldn't take much more, Tony slid one hand from where it had been planted on Loki's hip and started fondling his balls.

“Oh, fuck, Tony.” Loki gasped, fingers twisting in the fabric of Tony's suit jacket. “I can't...” He groaned. “I'm gonna...” He panted and Tony sucked him down, deep throating the length of him as he squeezed his balls and Loki came, hot and hard, his whole body convulsing, then twitching with little aftershocks as Tony swallowed.

Casual as you like, Tony looked up at him and grinned a sly little grin as he licked him clean then tucked him back into his suit trousers, fastening them up. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, then licked it to make sure it was clean before wiping it on his trouser leg.

Loki was staring at him, feeling completely boneless and still somewhat in shock. He patted Loki's thigh. “Right, lets go.” He threw open the limo door and grabbed Loki's hand pulling him out of the limo.

And if Loki stumbled because his legs were still jelly, well, no-one noticed, except Tony and if Tony subtly adjusted himself in his trousers, no-one noticed that either, except Loki. What they did notice was Loki, standing happily beside the podium, just behind and to the side of Tony grinning like the cat that got the cream, but they all just thought it was because he was being introduced as the newest member of the Avengers. Had no idea it was because he was thinking of the return limo journey and what he was going to do to Tony during it.


End file.
